Errol
Erol, alternatively spelled Errol, was one of the main villains of Jak II and the main antagonist of Jak 3. He was a commander of the Krimzon Guard in Haven City serving under Baron Praxis and a Grand Champion of Haven City's racing circuit. The Commander was first introduced at the beginning of Jak II, leading some Krimzon Guards to arrest Jak after his arrival in Haven City with Daxter. Daxter escaped, but Erol commanded the Krimzon Guard to "forget the rat." Erol and Baron Praxis subjected Jak to dark eco treatments for two years as part of a Dark Warrior program to fight the Metal Heads. When Daxter broke him free, Jak was itching for revenge on Praxis and Erol. Overview No information regarding Erol's childhood, adolescence, or other events in his life before his occupation as commander of the Krimzon Guard are explicitly revealed or even implied (Although, it could be implied that his parents could have been killed or abandoned him, resulting in his cold personality). His age is unknown, but he is most likely in his mid-to late 20s. He has no known relatives or parents and does not even seem to have any friends. He debuted in Jak II, when he lead a group of Krimzon Guard to arrest Jak as he arrived through the time portal into Haven City. Before Jak is was knocked out by a guard, Erol informs him that they've been waiting for him. He also made an appearence in Daxter, in which he attempted to arrest Daxter and Ximon. Daxter tells him "Right! Have a good day!." Erol replies "I never do." Keira The only amicable relationship he seems to possess is with Keira. Although the two never directly interact on screen, a budding relationship is implied through both Keira and Erol's remarks about each other. Keira appeared to take a liking to Erol at one point, regarding him as "the best racer she'd ever seen" and defending him when Jak questioned his character. Erol was clearly interested in Keira and this was the source of much rivalry between him and Jak. Baron Praxis comments that "If you spent half as much time searching for the little brat as you spend flirting with that mechanic girl," they would have tracked down the heir to Haven City, indicating that Erol has spent quite a bit of time with her. Erol's Death After losing to Jak in the NYFE Class 1 Race, Erol is furious and he attempted to kill Jak by running over him with his NYFE-racer. However, Jak jumped out of the way and Erol instead crashed into a month's supply of Dark Eco. He is presumed dead, and is not seen nor heard from again until Jak 3 when he has been merged with machine parts and became Cyber Errol. He then became leader of the KG Warbots and had a huge KG War Factory floating above the Catacombs acting as his fortress. Spelling Erol's name is alternately spelled with one or two Rs. In Jak II and Daxter, it is spelled Erol, while in the Jak 3 end-game model viewer both incarnations (normal and Cyber) are referred to as Errol. Typically his organic form is referred to as "Erol" while the cybernetic form is "Errol," however this is a matter of personal choice or judgment. Trivia *On Erol's left shoulder-plate is the Precursor Alphabet. Translated into English, it reads, from left to right, "COMMANDER". An obvious point-out to his Krimzon Guard status. *Erol seems to prefer dark eco over light eco as seen in Jak 3 and Daxter. *There is a scene in Daxter showing Erol talking to Veger on how to stop the Metal Heads. *Erol could be a reference to Talbot from Hulk's storie, Talbot had an imporant rank in the US Army like Erol had a big rank in the KG, Talbot wanted to stop Hulk like Erol wanted to stop Jak, Erol was in love whit someone his rival was also, like Talbot and both died trying to kill their rivals (Talbot fired a chaingun at Hulk an died when the bullets reflected in Hulk's skin, Erol tried to run over Jak but instead it the Dark eco barrels making them explode). Category:Characters Category:Krimzon Guard